Misje w Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer
Ta strona to lista wszystkich misji które można otrzymać w trakcie gry w Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Główny wątek Zadania sojuszy Wykonanie zadań dla Świątyni Słońca i Gildii Nekromantów lub Smoków i Łowców Quixote'a wyklucza się wzajemnie. *'Gildia Nekromantów - Kociołek Mrocznego Cienia' - Zdobądź Kociołek Mrocznego Cienia przy pomocy Dysona Lelanda ze Świątyni Słońca w Murmurwoods i przynieś go przywódcy nekromantów. *'Świątynia Słońca - Zniszczenie transformatora' - Zniszcz transformator zamieniający w szkielety w Gildii Nekromantów w Shadowspire, a następnie wróć do Oskara Pyre'a w Świątyni Słońca w Murmurwoods. *'Smoki - Smocze jajo' - Przynieś przywódcy smoków Deftclawowi Redreaverowi smocze jajo z Twierdzy Barbarzyńców na Splądrowanych Pustkowiach. *'Łowcy Smoków - Smocze jajo' - Przynieś smocze jajo z Twierdzy Barbarzyńców na Splądrowanych Pustkowiach przywódcy łowców smoków - Sir Charlesowi Quixote'owi. *'Minotaury - Osuszenie Jamy Baltazara' - Osusz Jamę Baltazara na Splądrowanych Pustkowiach. Zadania końcowe *'Zatopienie regnańskiej floty' - Przy pomocy kuli dominacji zabranej z pirackiej fortecy zniszcz piracką flotę stojącą na kotwicy u wybrzeży Regny. *'Xanthor' - Porozmawiaj z Xanthorem, magiem z Enroth. *'Serce ognia' - Odnajdź serce ognia w Wymiarze Ognia i zanieś je Xanthorowi. *'Serce powietrza' - Odnajdź serce powietrza w Wymiarze Powietrza i zanieś je Xanthorowi. *'Serce wody' - Odnajdź serce wody w Wymiarze Wody i zanieś je Xanthorowi. *'Serce ziemi' - Odnajdź serce ziemi w Wymiarze Ziemi i zanieś je Xanthorowi. *'Kryształ Escatona' - Odnajdź przyczynę Kataklizmu na Jadame po drugiej stronie Kryształu Escatona oraz w Wymiarze Między Wymiarami. *'Władca żywiołu ognia' - Uwolnij władcę żywiołu ognia - Pyrannaste z jego wodnego więzienia *'Władca żywiołu powietrza' - Uwolnij władcę żywiołu powietrza - Shalwenda z jego więzienia w podziemnej jaskini. *'Władca żywiołu wody' - Uwolnij władcę żywiołu wody - Acwalandera z jego ognistego więzienia. *'Władca żywiołu ziemi' - Uwolnij władcę żywiołu ziemi - Gralkora Okrutnego z jego zawieszonej w powietrzu celi. Zadania promocyjne Rycerz *'Czempion - Zaginiony Blazen Stormlance' - Odnajdź zaginionego rycerza Blazena Stormlance'a i włócznię Ebonest, a następnie wróć do Leane Stormlance i oddaj broń sir Charlesowi Quixote'owi (oboje żyją w Wąwozie Garoty). Kleryk *'Kapłan Słońca - Proroctwo Słońca' - Przynieś Stephenowi w Murmurwoods księgę z Proroctwem Słońca, którą można znaleźć w Opuszczonej świątyni. Nekromanta *'Lisz - Księga Khela' - Odnajdź Księgę Khela dla Vetrinusa Taleshire, zamieszkującego miasto Twilight w Shadowspire. Oprócz księgi do awansu będą także potrzebne naczynia lisza, które można zdobyć w Laboratorium Szalonej Nekromantki. Wampir *'Nosferatu - Pochówek dla Korbu' - Odnajdź sarkofag i szczątki Korbu i zanieś je Latheanowi z Shadowspire. Mroczny elf *'Mroczny elf patriarcha - Poszukiwania Cauri' - Odnajdź Cauri Blackthorne, która zaginęła podczas swej wyprawy przeciwko bazyliszkom w Murmurwoods. Minotaur *'Minotaur lord - Topór Baltazara' - Na zlecenie Tessalara odnajdź w Kopalniach Mrocznych Krasnoludów (Alvar) Topór Baltazara. Udaj się do Daderossa na Wyspę Krwawego Sztyletu, by potwierdził jego autentyczność, a następnie udaj się do Masula w Ravenshore. Troll *'Troll bojowy - Zaginiona ojczyzna trolli' - Odszukaj starożytną ojczyznę trolli, a gdy to uczynisz wróć do Hobba Sandwinda w wiosce Rust na Pustyni Ironsand. Smok *'Wielki żmij - Miecz Whistlebone'a' - Zabij łowcę smoków Jerica Whistlebone'a w jego obozie w Wąwozie Garoty i przynieś jego miecz przywódcy smoków. Inne zadania Zadania lokalne Alvar *'Pogrom ogrów' - Zabij wszystkie ogry w Alvarze z polecenia Keldona. *'Miłośnik serów' - Odnajdź bryłę sera Eldenbrie, kulę sera Dunduck i krąg sera Frelandeau i przynieś je Asaelowi Fromago. Pustynia Ironsand *'Ratunek dla trolli' - Dostarcz eliksir Odporności na Ogień do sześciu najbardziej wysuniętych na południe chatek w wiosce Rust na Pustyni Ironsand. Ravenshore *'Polowanie na wilki' - Zabij wszystkie wilki w Ravenshore i wróć do Maddigan. *'Zaćmienie' - Odnajdź starożytną tarczę Zaćmienie z Gildii Nekromantów w Shadowspire i przynieś ją z powrotem do Lathiusa. *'Fałszywy raport' - Dostarcz fałszywy raport piratowi Stanleyowi na Regnie. *'Uwolnienie zakładniczki' - Uwolnij córkę Ariona Łowcy z Fortecy Ogrów w Alvarze i przyprowadź ją do ojca. *'Zawody Arcomage' - Wygraj w Arcomage w każdej z jedenastu tawern Jadame, po czym wróć do Tonk Blueswan w Ravenshore. Shadowspire *'Fiolka ziemi cmentarnej' - Przynieś Fiolkę ziemi cmentarnej Hallienowi. *'Kość Zagłady' - Odnajdź zaginioną Kość Zagłady i przynieś ją Tantilionowi. *'Zagadkowe Pudełko Iseldira' - Przynieś je Benefice'owi. Wąwóz Garoty Wykonanie zadań ''Masakra Łowców Smoków'' i ''Rzeź smoków'' wyklucza się wzajemnie - można wykonać tylko jedno z nich. Z kolei w Wąwozie Garoty ''Smocze kwiecie'' występuje w dwóch miejscach i można je przynieść zarówno Calindrilowi, jak i Balionowi. *'Bęben Zwycięstwa' - Odnajdź Bęben Zwycięstwa w Gnieździe Nag i przynieś go Zelimowi. *'Smocze kwiecie' - Odnajdź smocze kwiecie i przynieś je Calindrilowi lub Balionowi. *'Rzeź smoków' - Zabij wszystkie smoki w Wąwozie Garoty i wróć do Avalona. *'Masakra Łowców Smoków' - Zabij wszystkich Łowców Smoków w Wąwozie Garoty i wróć do Jerina. Wyspy Krwawego Sztyletu *'Brat Rothnaxa' - Znajdź zaginionego brata Rothnaxa - Isthrica. *'Proroctwa Węża' - Przynieś księgę z Proroctwami Węża z Opuszczonej świątyni Pascelli Tisk. *'Posążek Węża' - Przynieś Posążek Węża z Opuszczonej świątyni Hissowi. *'Błogosławiony olejek' - Przynieś Languidowi Błogosławiony Olejek z Jaskiń Przemytników w Ravenshore. *'Żółta gorączka' - Zwalcz epidemię żółtej gorączki wśród mieszkańców wysp zanosząc im zwoje Leczenia chorób. Misje alchemiczne *'Czysta Celność' - Przynieście Galvinusowi na Splądrowanych Pustkowiach odczynniki potrzebne do uwarzenia eliksiru Czystej Celności. *'Czysty Intelekt' - Przynieście Kelvinowi w Shadowspire odczynniki potrzebne do uwarzenia eliksiru Czystego Intelektu. *'Czysta Osobowość' - Przynieście Castigeirowi w Murmurwoods odczynniki potrzebne do uwarzenia eliksiru Czystej Osobowości. *'Czyste Szczęście' - Przynieście Rihansi w Alvarze odczynniki potrzebne do uwarzenia eliksiru Czystego Szczęścia. *'Czysta Szybkość' - Przynieście Thistle'owi na Wyspie Krwawego Sztyletu odczynniki potrzebne do uwarzenia Czystej Szybkości. *'Czysta Wytrzymałość' - Przynieście Talionowi na pustyni Ironsand odczynniki potrzebne do uwarzenia eliksiru Czystej Wytrzymałości. Kategoria:Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer